


20150519[吸血鬼Kili/猎人Fili][简单大纲]

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky





	20150519[吸血鬼Kili/猎人Fili][简单大纲]

噩耗，Kili遇难。作为唯一继承人Fili被禁止参与复仇

Fili偷偷出城寻找弟弟遗体，只捡到银发扣（还不是在遇难地点）。隐隐感觉弟弟还活着，向长湖方向寻找（怕给家里抓回来

长湖周边遇见已经被转变的Kili。决心跟着弟弟，被打晕带回Kili和Tauriel暂居在长湖的小屋

Tauriel笨拙地给Fili烤好Kili带回的野兔，向他解释情况。（Azog的狼人部落袭击了Kili的小部队，Bolg咬伤了Kili的胸腹。在Kili重伤濒死时四处巡逻的Tauriel冲出来带走了猎人，为让Bolg活命，Tauriel转化了他。因此桃子被流放了。）

Kili坚持把Fili关在小屋里。两个血族夜间觅食，为猎人带回食物，白天入睡。每当太阳升起时，Kili都渴望地凝视着窗口那一小片阳关。血族们入睡后，Fili坐在床边注视着弟弟的睡脸。（小屋只有一张床，轮流着用。白天Kili和桃子挤着睡）

生活了一段时间，大概一周左右，Kili不再排斥Fili。（被转变后人性变得淡薄，除了转变者外Kili对任何人抱有敌意）黎明时分血族归来，Kili抚摸着猎人动脉处的皮肤，哥哥半梦半醒中坦然道你想喝我的血就喝吧，Kili就骑上去咬了他。

兄弟开始把吸血当做恢复亲情的游戏，Kili学会了分寸和释放迷惑猎物的毒素，后来几次Fili被咬后都会呈现一种幻觉状态。Tauriel忍无可忍赶着兄弟俩在连续阴天的日子里整理了房间，打了张新床。

巴德的女儿和Tauriel成为了朋友，镇长的针对对象多了三个人。

夜晚的突袭中，镇长的人抓走了FIli。天明，Kili拧断了镇长的脖子。

TBC


End file.
